Is It Wrong To Cheat On Someone You Don't Love?
by A Magical Owl
Summary: Due to constant meetings around the world, Avatar Aang is swamped with work and has no time for his wife, Katara. The couple have a heated argument one night and during that, Katara begins to doubt the love she once had with Aang. Aang receives an important message from Zuko, requesting an audience with him. This time, Aang brings Katara. Could that be a mistake? M for lemon!


**Chapter 1: She's Had Enough**

_I usually write Kataang stories but I also really love the Zutara shipping.( ^_^)_

_Again, this is my first Zutara story so no flames please! Enjoy!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

"Do you love me?" Katara asked, her eyes brimming with hot tears. "Katara…" Aang soothed, confused. "Why are you acting this way?" The Avatar asked. He walked closer to her, reaching his hand out to wipe away her tears. Katara slapped it. "Answer the question, Aang!" She demanded. "Of course I love you! Why would you think otherwise?" Aang questioned his infuriated wife. "Because you keep leaving me!" Katara yelled, finally letting her tears stream down her face.

"You keep going to those meetings while I just wait here!" She argued, causing Aang to step back. "Katara, I'm the Avatar! You know my duty is to the world and everyone living in it! I can't just abandon them!" For the first time tonight, Aang yelled back to Katara. "You can't abandon me either!" When Aang was about to speak against the bold statement of his wife, a messenger hawk flew in the room through an open window. Aang gave Katara an apologetic look before seeing her growl and stomp away. The young Avatar sighed. The two lovers had been arguing about this issue ever since their honeymoon had been cut short because of an important meeting put together by Earth King Kuei. Back then, it hasn't been much of a problem but now, she's had enough. Katara loved him and he surely loved her but how could he love her to his fullest when he had to share his love with the rest of the world?

Aang sighed once more then took the scroll from the bird and opened it. After reading the letter, he rolled it back and gave it back to the hawk. Aang watched as the red bird flew away. When the hawk went far into the horizon, distant from Aang view, he slowly made his way to his bedroom. He knew Katara well enough to know the place she'd be in after an argument.

Slowly opening the door, careful not to disturb his wife, who was seated on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms. "Katara, I have a meeting with Zuko in the fire nation capital…" He started. "Oh, let me guess. You're going to attend it and leave me here, won't you?" Katara asked, not even turning her head to look at her excuse for a husband standing at the door step of their bedroom. "Actually, I do have a meeting but I want you to come with me this time." Aang stated confidently, hoping that this would make Katara forgive him and that it would bring their happy little husband and wife relationship back together. Sadly though, his theory was wrong. Instead of leaping for joy, Katara groaned and angrily walked to the bathroom, slamed the door then locked it. Now Aang was confused. He ran to the door of the bathroom and exasperatedly questioned, "What did I do?! I thought this would make you feel better!"

Katara grunted. "Ugh! That doesn't make up for all the times you let me down and left me!"

"Then let me make it up to you, Katara. Please." Aang desperately begged for another chance, already kneeling before the door. Then he heard the door unlock. Aang looked up to find Katara glaring at him, less mad than she was before but still mad. "Fine." She huffed, scowling at Aang. The air bender put on a thankful grin but as he was about to stand up and embrace his wife, Katara had already walked to the bed and got under the covers. The grin Aang put on his face faded as he walked to the bed his wife was sleeping on. He dimmed the candles in the room with his firebending before climbing on to bed with his wife.

* * *

Katara awoke to to a silver platter of food beside her. The trey held all her favorites: Mango, five flavored soup, sea prunes and... a note? Katara hesitantly picked up the small scroll. It was probably from Aang. She slowly opened it and took in every word it had written on it.

_My dear Katara, I'd understand if you don't forgive me but please understand_  
_ that I love you and that you are my world. I know you must be having second  
thoughts of our marriage but I AM THE AVATAR, I have a duty to the world, thoguh  
that doesn't make me love you any less. If you still want to tag along with me on  
my meeting with Zuko, you're welcome to come. I packed all your stuff-  
_

Katara looked to her left. There were bags neatly stacked up on the corner of the room, probably her bags.

_and if you don't have any change of plans or a change of mind, I'm waiting for _  
_ you at the bison stables with Appa.  
_

_PS: Hope you like the breakfast.  
_

_Love, Aang  
_

Katara sighed and rubbed her temples. "He deserves another chance." She whispered to her self.

* * *

Aang leaned against Appa, pondering on the argument he had with his wife last night. The, something disturbed his thoughts and pulled him out of his trance. "Aang!" Katara called from a distance, she held the two bags Aang had prepared for her. Noticing Katara, Aang quickly rushed to help her carry her belongings. As Aang got the luggages from his wife, Katara informed him, "I thought about what you said in the note and last night," She paused, taking in a deep breath. "You do deserve ONE more chance, Aang." Katara told him glumly, lighting up his face. "Oh, thank you, Katara! I promise I won't let you down this time! You have my Avatar word." He announced in glee. Though Aang's reply was on the happy side, it had no affect on Katara's dull expression. "Can we just get on Appa already?" She asked before seeing Aang nod. Sometimes, Katara couldn't help but think that in a way, the joyful smile of Aang, irritated her.

The two got on Appa and took off. "Won't it be nice to see Zuko again, Katara?" Aang asked, trying to brew up a conversation. The name echoed through Katara's head... Zuko... Zuko... She once thought that they would be together. When Katara found out, six years ago, that Zuko's heart belonged to someone else, her heart shattered. Katara had thought that her feelings for the handsome firebender had vanished until last night when she found out Aang was going to see him again. One of the reasons for her cooperation with Aang's plan was not only for the forgiveness of Aang but also for Zuko.

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_- O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

_Wow... writing a zutara story wasn't at all how I imagined it to be! I'm sorry if it's really horrible! I only made this chapter short because I needed the support and approval of the readers. If you want me to continue, please tell me through a review. :) I'll appreciate constructive criticism especially since this is my first Zutara story! Thank you for reading! :D_

_Review Please!_


End file.
